bravadoentertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Gauntlet 216
2001 TRT: 49:33 Drama/Experimental Alan wakes up one afternoon, late as usual. In his hurry to get out of the house, Alan trips and falls down the stairs. He awakens in the strange dream world that is Gauntlet 216. This movie was actually created in segments, with nine different producers teaming to create the movie. Each shot two scenes apiece with Alan, with the only connection between them being specific items that are carried from scene to scene. Executive producer Warren then assembled all the segments into one cohesive movie, with Alan struggling to learn what 216 means, and all the while guided by a psychotic supernatural cowboy. Cast Alan Winston Warren Blyth Jeff Welk Joe Sherlock Dan Magill Jack Jones Kim Turpin Sebastion Edgar Case Bowman Dee Alsman Amira Rob Merickel Tom Shaffer Erin Arbogast David C. Duncan Jown Bowker Jonason Ho Category:Alan Winston Category:Warren Blyth Category:Jeff Welk Category:Joe Sherlock Category:Dan Magill Category:Jack Jones Category:Kim Turpin Category:Sebastion Edgar Category:Case Bowman Category:Dee Alsman Category:Amira Category:Rob Merickel Category:Tom Scaffer Category:Erin Arbogast Category:David C. Duncan Category:John Bowker Category:Jonason Ho Production Crew Festival Selections *2002 REwind Movie Awards Awards & Nominations 2002 REwind Movie Awards *Best Short (nominated) *Best Director - Warren Blyth + Others (nominated) *Best Editor - Warren Blyth + Others (nominated) *Best Production Design (nominated) 2002 Wookiee Awards *Best Supporting Actor - Jeff Welk (winner) *Sketch of the Year (nominated) *Best Writer - Jack Jones (nominated) *Best Writer - Eli Triona (nominated) *Best Guest Star - F&C Productions (nominated) *Best Supporting Actor - Joe Sherlock (nominated) *FX/Stunt Sequence of the Year - Alan shoots Case and sees Warren in the mirror (nominated) *FX/Stunt Sequence of the Year - Alan falls down a flight of stars (nominated) *Blooper of the Year - Wall catches on fire (nominated) 2002 Wookling Awards *Most Bizarre and Uncomfortable Sequence - Jeff and his Spatula (winner) *Most Bizarre and Uncomfortable Sequence - Alan in his monster mask getting his face licked (nominated) *Best Dance Sequence - The B-Movie basement Category:Wookiee Award Nominees Category:Wookiee Award Winners Category:Wookling Awards Trivia *A wall in the house caught on fire because of a light being placed too close to it. *Alan suffered numerous bumps, bruises, muscle pulls, and headaches from all the contorting and throwing himself around for Warren's and Eli's segments. *During the taping of the scenes shot in the MU bathroom, many people came in with the intention of using it. Some went anyway, even with production assistant Erin standing right next to them. *KShawn and Jenn actually wrote a segment and were going to produce it before they moved to Portland. A replacement scene had to be shot to keep the continuity of their planned items intact. *Jonason's segments were originally quite dialogue-heavy, and dealt with the nature of interpretation of art. When editing, though, Jonason removed all of the lines and plot from his segments. *Dan's segments were actually much longer than the version seen in the movie. While most peoples' segments ran around 5 minutes, Dan's clocked in around 15. Many parts were cut and sped up to cut the segment down. Commentary Hopefully some segment producers will add some commentary. I did produce a couple segments, but they were small and simple, so I can only really comment as an actor. And as an actor, well.... there were a lot of points where I really wasn't enjoying making this movie. It's a good thing I'm supposed to look confused in a lot of the segments, because for the most part I had no idea what I was doing. And don't get me started on the limitations of human flexibility... All that said... I really do enjoy the movie. Warren was somewhat disappointed by the initial 'strange art films incoherently pasted together' feel of the piece, but he still stuck with the project and added some style and consistency, and really turned it into something enjoyable. So, overall, I'm happy with the results. ''-Alan Winston'' Multimedia Image Gallery Jeff spatula.jpg Joe withalan.jpg Lickmask.jpg Warren gun.jpg Infinity.jpg Dan cheese.jpg Warren silhouette.jpg Standoff.jpg Kim.jpg Joe group.jpg Eli bullet.jpg Alan shadows.jpg jack216.jpg Category:Drama Category:Experimental Category:2001 Productions Category:Wookling Awards